


it had always been that way

by aroterano



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroterano/pseuds/aroterano
Summary: Lapis and Peridot. Peridot and Lapis.It had always been that way, since they were kids.They were friends, and so much more.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	1. kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> taking a break from angst and writing something I don't want to throw in the trash

Lapis and Peridot. Peridot and Lapis.

It had always been that way, since they were kids.

It had started when a four-year-old Peridot had wobbled towards a four-year-old Lapis with a bright grin on her face on the very first day of kindergarten.

Lapis had been doodling a picture of her family quietly, avoiding talking to anyone. Her choppy brown bangs covered her eyes as she slouched over the paper.

"Hi!" Peridot greeted cheerfully, waving her hand vigorously.

Lapis glared at the blonde, scooching the chair away. Her eyes were a dark blue, and they seemed to reach straight into Peridot's soul.

Peridot's smile faltered. She walked away, defeated, slumping into her own seat.

It took more than that to stop Peridot, though. The green-eyed kindergartener was extremely persistent, and was confident that she would become friends with Lapis.

Peridot wasn't sure if being annoying was a helpful quality in this situation or not.

They crossed paths again while walking back home from school. Peridot nearly fell over in joy when she realized Lapis was her neighbor.

The blonde tried to catch up with her classmate, but Lapis was faster; plus, she was a centimeter or two taller, so her legs were longer. Peridot's stubby legs wouldn't make it.

Lapis' house came before Peridot's, so the brunette rushed in quickly, as if she knew Peridot was right behind her.

Peridot grumbled under her breath. Maybe tomorrow. 

The next day, Peridot wore her special sneakers. They made her a few inches taller, hopefully allowing her to surpass Lapis.

The day before, Peridot had avoided talking to the cocky, loud kids at her bus stop; she much preferred clinging on to her mother's legs.

The blonde had noticed, however, that Lapis had arrived late, running, her parental figure a few yards away from her.

The green-eyed child hoped that Lapis would come on time. The brunette needed to see her special shoes.

Peridot smiled when she saw Lapis walk quickly to the bus stop a few minutes after she herself had arrived. The brown-haired neighbor's mother was a distance away from her.

It dawned upon Peridot that she would have to leave the safe sanctuary of her mother to greet Lapis and complete her mission.

That's what this was. A mission. _Her_ mission.

Peridot edged away from her mother, feeling like a warrior letting down her shield. Lapis was gazing off in the distance, the way she always did. Peridot had figured that out after a few hours, since they were _destined_ to be friends.

"Look at my shoes!" Peridot blurted out, pointing to her sneakers.

Lapis' gaze followed Peridot's finger. The brunette did a quick once-over of the blonde, and then frowned.

"You were shorter yesterday," she replied simply, her tone distasteful.

"Um, yes. These shoes make me taller," Peridot stated, trying to contain her excitement. Lapis had talked to her!

"Taller than me," Lapis grumbled.

"Yeah," Peridot answered, oblivious to the annoyance and jealousy in Lapis' words. The blonde instead wobbled around. "I'm still getting used to them."

"They look old," Lapis grunted.

Peridot faltered. "I don't wear them as much anymore."

"Whatever," Lapis mumbled. Peridot heard a loud screech from behind her. The brunette pushed past the green-eyed girl, hopping on to the school bus.

Peridot blinked, and then shrugged it off. "Bye, Mom!" she yelled to her mother, waving her hand and gesturing towards the yellow locomotive.

Peridot plopped herself on to a window seat, still beaming, and looked out the window. She barely noticed when a pudgy girl of her age sat next to her.

The blonde yelped. It was the loudest and cockiest of the loud and cocky girls - now that she thought about it, Peridot realized that the girl next to her was the only loud and cocky girl, and the others were actually pretty quiet. Her voice had somehow managed to conduct a whole crowd's volume.

"Are you okay?" the girl snickered. 

Peridot adjusted the pair of glasses she had gotten a few days ago. She was already accustomated to them.

The girl awkwardly stuck her hand out. "I'm Amethyst. Who are you?"

"Peridot," the blonde grinned.

"I dare you to climb the rock climbing wall without your shoes," Amethyst exclaimed, her hands on her hips, her gaze towards what felt like the sky.

"I dunno..." Peridot fidgeted nervously.

"Scared?" Amethyst taunted.

"No!" Peridot yelled back. She pulled her shoes off quickly.

"Wow, you're a whole lot shorter," Amethyst noted, "Almost as short as me!"

Peridot rolled her eyes. Or, she thought she did. Peridot wasn't really sure what rolling her eyes meant.

The blonde gripped the first plastic rock, then the next, then the next, all while pulling herself up and pushing with her feet. The blonde was doing pretty good, until she saw something fly into the air to her right.

Her shoe! _Someone_ had kicked it. It fell into some nearby bushes, and Peridot was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to get it out of there.

"Sorry!" Amethyst yelled from below. "I just really, really, _really_ wanted to try that!"

"No fair!" Peridot grumbled, slipping down the wall and crossing her arms.

"I'm really sorry."

The blonde sighed. "It's fine. I don't even wear these shoes that much."

"Why were you wearing them today? For fun? To feel taller?"

"No, I had a mission!" Peridot snapped. "Sorry. I just...needed to be tall today." She glanced at Lapis, sitting alone on the swings.

Amethyst was drifting off anyway, so Peridot concluded their conversation with, "I have to do something," and then walked towards the brown-haired girl sitting on the swings.

"Hey, Lapis," the blonde said softly. 

Lapis turned head slightly to look at her classmate. What are _you_ doing here?" she growled.

Peridot backed away, a hurt look on her face. "You just seemed...really lonely..."

Lapis' expression softened for a split second, before hardening again.

"I'm fine on my own," she muttered, jumping off the swing and walking away.

"Hey, nerd!" Doc laughed. Peridot wasn't really sure why she was laughing, because teasing someone about their glasses is pretty dumb when you had glasses yourself.

Doc didn't care, though. She tossed her head back, laughing, and then shoved the blonde up against the wall. 

Peridot's mother had mentioned bullying, but Peridot didn't think it would happen to her, especially in _kindergarten_.

"Hey, stop!" a voice called, not exactly loud, but filled with pure anger. It dripped with fiercness.

Peridot knew that voice.

It was Lapis' voice.

Doc backed off, nervous. "Fine! Save your little girlfriend!" She stormed away.

Lapis rolled her eyes, and then glanced at the blonde. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Y-yes," Peridot stuttered.

"I dont think we met properly. I'm Lapis. Lapis Lazuli."

And from then on, it was an unspoken agreement that Peridot and Lapis were the best of friends.


	2. fourth grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for spelling mistakes, this phone is really small and keeps scrolling up and down as I type

Lapis wasn't really sure what it was about Peridot that had made the brunette defend her.

Maybe it was her big, green eyes, or her fluffy blonde hair that resembled a triangle, or the splatter of freckles across her nose, or her round, nerdy glasses. Maybe it was the way she would talk nonstop about her interests, ranting on and on and on about pointless things that were important to her. Or maybe it was because she had tried to give Lapis some company, even if the blue-eyed girl didn't want it.

Or, _think_ she didn't want it.

It didn't matter. Now they were friends, and inseparable.

Over the years, they had grown even closer. They had their own hideout in the woods, complimented with all of Lapis' scribbles and her little library. Peridot had hung a green and blue flag on the top of the small space.

Normally, Peridot would rant on about some science concept she had learned, while Lapis drew or read. They would whisper about how weird boys were and tried to imagine themselves with them.

"I don't think I could do it," Peridot always said, earning a giggle from Lapis.

Lapis tried to teach Peridot drawing. The blonde didn't really get it.

"You have to use your imagination!" Lapis explained.

Peridot narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "I don't have a big imagination. The last time I used it was when we were in kindergarten!"

Lapis rolled her eyes. "You don't just _lose_ your imagination. Not until you're an adult, anyway."

"I'm grown up."

"But you're not _a_ grown-up. I wouldn't be friends with a grown-up. That'd be weird."

Peridot huffed.

Lapis sulked in the shadow of their lemonade stand. Peridot was waving around a few feet away from the table, doing something she called "marketing." Lapis wasn't really sure what that was, but she trusted Peridot. Plus, the blonde said that they would get money faster.

A few minutes later, Amethyst and Pearl stepped towards the stand.

"Pearl, do you have a quarter?" Amethyst asked.

Pearl shook her head sadly.

"It's okay. You guys can have it for free," Lapis said, pouring each a cup of lemonade.

"Wait, what?" Peridot ran towards the stand. "But I did all that marketing!"

"It's okay, Peri, I'm sure someone else will come with a quarter."

"Or two dimes and a nickel!" Pearl exclaimed proudly, boasting her math skills.

"Or five nickels," Peridot muttered.

"Or twenty-five pennies!" Amethyst finished.

"That's impractical," Pearl scoffed, swatting Amethyst's arm.

"You're impractical!" Amethyst argued.

"Okay, stop," Lapis said, attempting to break up their argument. "Just take your lemonade and tell other people about the stand. Don't say it's free, though."

Nodding, Amethyst gulped her lemonade down at once. "Mmmm. Tasty."

Pearl took more cautious sips, wiping her mouth with her arm when she was finally finished. Amethyst grabbed her arm as soon as she lowered her cup, and started dragging the tall girl to her house.

"You're better at marketing than me," Peridot mumbled sadly.

"That's not true! I just got...um, lucky. It was just luck."

"Really?"

Lapis smiled. "Yeah. Really."

"What are you going to draw today?" Peridot asked curiously, leaning over to look at Lapis' paper.

"I dunno," the brunette shrugged. She fiddled with the blue colored pencil in her hand.

"Ooh!" Peridot exclaimed. "Draw yourself!"

Lapis sighed, "Okay." She quickly made the head, face, and hair, taking a little longer on the body. 

"Color the hair!" Peridot suggested.

"But it'll look blue. My hair is brown."

"I'm sure it'll look nice anyway. Just try it!"

"Fine," Lapis sighed. She scribbled in the hair, coloring it a vivid blue.

"See?" Peridot grinned.

"Huh," Lapis smiled. "You were right. It does look nice."

"Sleepover!" Peridot yelled, jumping on to a pile of pillows.

Lapis snickered.

Peridot lifted her head up. "What do people do in sleepovers, again?"

"You've never been on a sleepover?"

"Neither have you!"

The brunette giggled. "I'm just joking, Peridot. I don't really know, but I know you're supposed to _not_ sleep."

Peridot narrowed her eyes. "Why are they called sleepovers, then?"

Lapis shrugged. "I dunno. But not sleeping is like, a sleepover rule."

"Rules? I thought sleepovers were supposed to be fun!"

"You can sleep if you want."

"Wait, no, I wanna hang out with you," Peridot crawled towards her friend.

Lapis turned her head dramatically. "I'm irresistible, right?"

"You know too many big words," Peridot scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"You should read more, dork. Storybooks, not just textbooks and non-fiction."

"I read fiction!"

"Only for school!"

Peridot stuck her tongue out. "Yeah, and I get great grades!"

Lapis rolled her eyes. "Do you want to watch TV?"

"Yes," Peridot grumbled.

Lapis climbed on to the couch, soon followed by Peridot. She fumbled with the remote, finally pressing the power button. The TV flickered to life.

"You brought a DVD, right?" Lapis asked.

Peridot nodded. She scrambled to her backpack, pulling out a box-like object.

"Camp Pining Hearts time!" the blonde grinned.

"This show better be as good as you say it is!" Lapis answered.

"It's even better!" Peridot claimed, pressing play.

The two girls watched the entire first season together. Lapis found herself wanting to know what happened next, and decided that the reason she wanted to know was that the show was extremely bad. Not because she liked it. It was just so bad that she wanted to see how bad the ending was. So she could laugh at it.

Plus, Peridot wanted to watch it.

"Your bed is really comfy," Peridot noted, snuggling up against the pillow.

"You're lucky that you have it tonight! I'm on the floor," Lapis responded.

Peridot thought for a moment. "You can sleep here, too, if you want to. I don't mind," she said shyly.

Lapis grinned and jumped on to the bed. "Yay! Sleepovers are awesome!"

The girls chattered and giggled under the sheets for a few more minutes until Peridot started dozing off. Lapis patted the green-eyed girl's head and drifted off to sleep next to her. 


	3. seventh grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month!!!

“Hurry up, Peridot!” Lapis yelled, knitting her eyebrows in frustration.

The blonde grumbled behind her, struggling to keep her books in her arms. Lapis rolled her eyes, whipped around, and started walking towards her next class.

”Hey!” Peridot pouted as she caught up with her friend. “No fair!”

”It’s not my fault you’re this slow,” Lapis smiled, elbowing Peridot.

”You’re a future athlete.”

”I played baseball _once_!”

”You take swimming!”

The girls argued back and forth, until Peridot somehow bumped into a locker.

“That,” Lapis snorted, pointing at the blonde, “doesn’t have an excuse.”

Peridot rolled her eyes. “We’re going to be late for class. Hurry up, Lazuli,” she responded, pushing past the brunette.

”You’re the one who—hmph!” Lapis crossed her arms, following her green-eyed friend.

As they rounded the corner, nervousness crossed Lapis’ face. “Hey, uh, Peridot?” she nudged the blonde.

”Yes?” Peridot deadpanned.

”So, I was thinking...”

“Can we talk later? We have to get to class.”

Lapis paused. “Oh. Um, yeah, sure.”

Peridot hopped into science, taking her seat at the front of the classroom. Lapis sulked to the back, slumping on to her stool and resting her cheek on her palm, elbow propped against the table.

“Today,” the teacher grinned, “we’re going to switch up our seats!”

Lapis subdued the urge to groan. She didn’t want to move from the back, where no one could see her read or draw or whatever. It was quiet in the back, and Lapis liked quiet.

At least there was a chance that she would end up next to Peridot.

  
  


Lapis did not end up next to Peridot.

Lapis ended up next to a tall, burly girl named Jasper, with wild, long, whitish-blonde hair, vitiligo, and big arms.

Peridot was in the next table over, where Lapis longed to be. The short blonde was so easy to talk to; Lapis felt like she could share anything with her. And she did.

Lapis could only hope that Peridot told Lapis as much as the brunette told her. Peridot _had_ said some things to Lapis that she wouldn’t say to anyone else, whether it was that the green-eyed middle schooler was pretty sure that she was gay, or that her mother was controlling. Lapis was proud that Peridot trusted her.

Lapis had no reason not to trust Peridot. And she was a hundred percent sure Peridot wouldn’t tell anyone about how Lapis’ parents...grounded her.

”Hey, you!” Jasper said loudly, snapping Lapis out of her gaze.

The brunette blinked and eyed her new lab partner. She didn’t look incredibly smart. Lapis has seen her somewhere before, though, somewhere like...

”You’re on the football team, right?” Lapis responded monotonously.

Jasper grinned, showing off a set of shiny white teeth. “Yeah! They say I’m the best linebacker they’ve ever seen!”

Lapis couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes this time. “Right. Whatever.”

”Anyway,” Jasper huffed. “I was actually _paying_ attention, and we have to do this lab. I’ll pour the water in, and you can-”

“I’ll pour,” Lapis answered, her voice dead. She stood up, darting towards the sink.

As she expected, Lapis found Peridot also getting water, softly whistling the theme to Camp Pining Hearts.

”Hey,” the brunette whispered, nudging Peridot. “I really need to ask you for your opinion on something.”

”Can this wait till lunch?” Peridot whispered back, a sorry look on her face. “Amethyst is probably going to end up spilling something, and I’ve always wanted to do this lab...”

Lapis pursed her lips. “It’s fine. You can do your thing.”

She couldn’t let herself stop Peridot from doing what made the blonde happy.

”Okay, Lazuli," Peridot sighed, placing her lunch tray on the table. “What have you been bugging me about all day?”

Lapis eyed the other girls sitting at their table, a little way off. Lively Amethyst, bossy Pearl, cryptic Garnet.

”Uh, so...” the blue-eyed girl looked at Peridot, a blush covering her face. “I was thinking, maybe...”

”Yes?” A concerned expression crossed Peridot.

”I want to dye my hair blue!” Lapis finally blurted out.

Peridot’s expression dropped. “That’s it?!”

Lapis scrunched her eyebrows together. "I won't look weird, right?"

"Lapis, you'll look fine."

"Just _fine_?"

Peridot failed to suppress a grin. "Well, Ms. Fishing-for-Compliments," Peridot replied, "you know you would rock anything."

Lapis smiled. "So would you."

Peridot scoffed. "Not a hat. It would mess up my hair."

"I dunno, I think you would look cute in a hat. Specifically a cap," Lapis smirked.

Peridot turned a bright red. "Shut up, Lazuli."

Lapis giggled. "It's _true_..."

Peridot huffed. "So, how's that new lab partner holding up?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "You're so lucky you got Amethyst. I got some jock named Jasper."

"You act as if you don't know her name."

"It's only November!"

"The _end_ of November. You should remember names by now."

"I'm sorry for not interacting with everyone!"

Peridot rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What shade of blue will you dye your hair?"

Lapis paused. "Hmm...I'm thinking bright, electric blue."

"Way to stand out, Lazuli. I thought you liked creeping in the shadows," Peridot smirked.

"You're right...I won't be able to get in my daily reading and drawing quota!" Lapis tilted her head back, the back of her hand on her forehead with feigned worry.

Peridot snickered. "The Great and Lovable Peridot doesn't have these problems," she grinned.

" _Great and Lovable_?" Lapis snorted. "Yeah right."

Peridot flicked a french fry towards her friend. "I'm _offended_."

Lapis rolled her eyes. " _Everything_ offends you. You're not Great and Lovable, you're...Offendable and Lovable."

"Okay, one," Peridot narrowed her eyes, "'offendable' isn't a word. And two, you just admitted I'm lovable." The blonde smirked.

Lapis grinned, causing Peridot to blush in spite of her smirk. "Did you ever doubt me, nerd?"

"Shut up, Lazuli."

Lapis walked nervously to her parents. She wasn't really sure why she thought that this would work. Her parents seemed to hate her. They never let her do what she wanted. They hid her, trapped her. Grounded her...in the bathroom.

The brunette swallowed. She smiled nervously at her mom, who was scrolling through her phone.

"Uh, mom?" Lapis asked wearily.

"Yes?" the woman snapped back.

"I was thinking...for my birthday, could I dye my hair blue?"

Mrs. Lazuli's eyes shot up. "Excuse me?"

Lapis took a step back. "I won't ask for anything ever again. I swear! This'll be my Christmas present, too!"

Lapis' mother's laughed. It wasn't a very nice laugh. "I suppose it will be easier to pick you out of the crowd when you run away."

Lapis' throat tightened. They knew.

" _Honestly_ , Lapis, you have such a nice house! We have so much, unlike your friend next door. I don't understand why they put t a normal, average house next to ours. Very well, I reckon you can dye your hair blue."

The blue-eyed girl grinned. Before she could fully turn around and head to her room, her mother grabbed her hand.

She pulled her child in, growling, "This will be the last thing you will ever ask of me."

Lapis gulped, nodding strenuously.

"Go," Mrs. Lazuli barked.

The next day, Lapis marched in with a head full of messy, electric blue hair. She tried to avoid the stares the other kids were giving her, heading straight for Peridot's locker.

"Hey," she whispered to the blonde.

Peridot jumped. "Lazuli!"

"...so?" the now blunette smiled shyly.

Peridot gaped, blinking her eyes. "Uh, I..."

Lapis' face fell. "It looks weird, doesn't it?"

The green-eyed middle schooler's face turned pink. "N-n-no! Lazuli, you look great!" she grinned, reaching her hand out and gently touching a flyaway strand of hair.

"You really think so?" Lapis asked.

Peridot beamed. "I know so."

Lapis smiled. Peridot's opinion was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay shameless plug but read my other multi-chapter fanfiction hhhhh  
> also basically Lapis' family is rich and Lapis hates that   
> im not explaining the end but uh  
> peridottttt


	4. twelfth grade | senior year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a middle schooler's version of intimate  
> how do people write intimate stuff and not either combust from the amount of intimacy or from laughter
> 
> generation why - conan gray  
> 1, 2 - mxmtoon

High school started off with a rocky start.

Peridot hung out more and more with Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl. She was shoved to a locker more than a few times, the face in front of her filled with rage.

The blonde noticed Lapis. How she got moodier, taller, more popular. How her hair got a shade darker.

How she started dating Jasper, the football player.

"Of all the people you could've chosen," Peridot grumbled. " _Jasper_? She's such a clod!"

"She's not that bad," Lapis shrugged. "I dunno. We were kind of forced together. Since we're both popular and all."

Peridot rolled her eyes. "Yeah, really popular," she muttered, crossing her arms.

"That's not what I meant," Lapis answered, tousling her hair. 

They broke up in eleventh grade, on Valentine's Day, after dating for a year. Neither of them really minded. Jasper had always forced herself to do (failed) romantic actions, and Lapis was way too nonchalant about it. Both of them shrugged them off. They were still friends.

Peridot smirked when Lapis told her the news. "I _told_ you she wasn't the one for you!"

"You're right," Lapis answered flatly. "My type is short and nerd, with cute little freckles and big green eyes."

Peridot blushed a furious red, while Lapis continued walking to English, indifferent.

_Lapis doesn't know._

_Right?_

_Do I want her to know?_

Because the fact was that the blonde maybe had a teeny tiny _crush_ on her best friend since kindergarten.

But Peridot would never _tell_ Lapis that. They were fine as friends. Lapis was content, so Peridot was content.

Right?

"Peri!" Lapis grinned excitedly. She pulled out two slips of paper: movie tickets to see the new _Dogcopter_ movie. "Please come with me?" she pouted, giving Peridot a face that the blonde simply couldn't refuse.

Peridot, who had been in the middle of doing her science homework. " _Fine_ ," she groaned. "But you got good places, right?"

"The perfect spot," Lapis smiled. "Right in the middle of the third row."

"I mean, the _fourth_ row-"

"Hey! You said third row last time!"

Peridot snickered. "I'm just kidding. Third row is fine."

"Great! The show starts in half an hour, so-"

"What?! You should've told me _before_!"

"But then you would've taken _forever_ to do your homework! Come on, we're going right now."

Peridot grumbled under her breath, complaining, but quickly pulled a sweatshirt on. Soon, Lapis was pulling her towards her car. Peridot spent most of that time thinking about how Lapis' hand was in hers, most of the car ride to the theater thinking about Lapis softly singing and humming along to the radio, and most of the movie thinking about how Lapis' was right next to her—stealing her popcorn, her melodic voice ringing whenever she laughed, just her _there_. Her navy blue hair, her soft tan skin, her dark blue eyes, her voice, her sarcastic comments, just _her_.

Peridot couldn't ask for anything more. Except maybe if they were _actually_ together. _That_ would be amazing.

Peridot's mind drifted off on the car ride back. Them being together. Her sitting in Lapis' lap, them _kissing_ \- 

"Hey," Lapis snapped her finger in front of Peridot's face, snapping the blonde out of her daze. "Are you okay? You're blushing more than usual."

Peridot somehow blushed even more, if that was even possible. "I—nothing! It's n-nothing."

"Okay..." Lapis shrugged, looking back at the road.

 _Lapis and her kissing—_ her lips against Peridot's-

"Stop looking at me!" the blunette snapped.

Peridot blinked. Her gaze had landed on Lapis' lips. The blonde internally face-palmed.

"I'm just—uh, thinking. About someone," Peridot answered, grinning weakly.

"Oh, really?" Lapis' expression softened.

 _Could she get any prettier?_

_Argh! Stop being so gay, you clod!_

_But Lapis..._

Peridot blinked again. She was pretty sure Lapis had said something. "What?"

"Who is it?" Lapis repeated, her deep blue eyes still focused on the road.

Peridot's eyes widened. 

_Stupid, stupid, why'd you tell her?_

"It's no one! I didn't say anything!" Peridot blushed (again). She averted her eyes to her window.

"Oh, come on, now I _know_ it's going to be good," Lapis smirked.

"Shut up, Lazuli," Peridot muttered. "It doesn't matter."

Lapis sniggered. "Whatever you say, Peridot."

Peridot read over her texts for about the third time that night.

_**Lazuli:** _ _hey are you busy tonight??_

 **_me:_ ** _what do you think?_

 **_Lazuli:_ ** _didn't think you'd have any plans on valentine's day_

_**Lazuli:** you're too single for that_

_**me:** _ _like you aren't_

 **_Lazuli:_ ** _shut up!! do you want to come over?_

 **_me:_ ** _why not?_

 **_me:_ ** _be there at six_

The blonde tried to stop the feeling rising in her chest. She knew it didn't mean anything; Lapis just wanted to hang out while everyone else did lovey-dovey stuff. But Peridot couldn't stop imagining scenarios where _they_ were the ones doing the lovey-dovey stuff together. She swooned at the thought, her face getting warm.

Peridot got ready quickly, as it was already five o’ clock. She pulled on her best t-shirt, which happened to be a full green, and some jeans.

Soon the blonde was rushing out the door, a giddy grin covering her face. She knocked on the wood of Lapis’ door.

”Oh,” Lapis said as she pulled open the gateway to her house. “You’re here early. Missed me?” she smirked, leaning on the door-frame.

“As if,” Peridot scoffed, failing to hide the blush creeping on her face.

Lapis snorted. “What movie do you want to watch?”

”A movie?”

”Yeah, what else are we supposed to do?”

”We went to the movie theater three days ago.”

Lapis sighed. “That’s three days too many without a movie. If you’re not going to say anything I’m choosing.”

Peridot thought for a moment. “Can we just watch CPH?"

Lapis shrugged. "Why not?" she responded, wrapping her fingers around Peridot's wrist and pulling the green-eyed senior inside.

After entering the living room, Peridot snuggled up on the couch next to Lapis, who was attempting to switch the TV to Camp Pining Hearts. The blunette muttered a colorful choice of words under her breath, stabbing the buttons.

"Need some help, Lazuli?" Peridot smirked, reaching out to snatch the remote.

"I'm fine, thanks," Lapis answered, rolling her eyes. She eventually handed the remote to Peridot in defeat, who finished the task in mere seconds.

"See? Wasn't that hard, Lazuli," Peridot boasted.

"Show-off," Lapis grumbled.

Peridot snickered as the theme sing started playing. Lapis pressed closer to the blonde, resting her head on Peridot’s shoulder.

Once that happened, Peridot could barely focus on the TV, or really function at all. She vaguely knew the plot, having watched it exactly seven times before (a lesser number, since this episode feature Percy hanging out with _Paulette_ ) but she liked picking up details every time. There was no was Peridot would be able to pick up any details with Lapis so close to her.

”So,” Lapis murmured, “who’s the lucky girl you have a crush on?”

”I—who said I had—I don’t have a crush on anybody!” Peridot yelped, flushing.

Lapis giggled, shifting so she could half-face her friend. “Oh, you’re _definitely_ crushing on someone.”

“Am not!”

”Who is it?“ Lapis teased, poking Peridot.

”Nobody!”

“Oh, is it Jasper? Is that why you were so glad when we broke up?”

Peridot faltered. She couldn’t tell Lapis the _real_ reason why she was so ecstatic. But crushing on Jasper was way too far-fetched.

”I hope that’s a joke,” Peridot grumbled, turning away.

”Periiiiii, don’t go awayyy,” Lapis drawled, smirking. She propped her elbows on Peridot’s lap, half-lidded eyes gazing up at the blonde.

”G-get off me,” Peridot stuttered, pushing the blue-haired girl away. “You sound drunk.”

”The only thing I’m drunk on is how _cute_ you are,” Lapis grinned, poking the freckled girl’s nose. “Boop!”

Peridot didn’t know how redder her face could get. “Sh-shut up!” She stammered.

Lapis laughed, going back to her original position. “Wow, Peri, by the way you reacted, someone would think that you had a crush on _me_ ,” she snorted.

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t help that you’re a big flirt.”

”Or that everything flusters you!”

”Shut up, Lazuli,” Peridot mumbled, crossing her arms.

"It's so warm outside," Lapis noted. "I know it's the first day of spring and all, but still."

"I guess," Peridot mumbled, trying not to let her eyes slide to Lapis' bare stomach. She wished it was colder, so Lapis wouldn't wear a crop-top.

"Did you do well on your science test?" Lapis asked.

"Huh?"

"Your test? The one you've been studying for and ranting about all week?"

Peridot narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Lapis' cheeks turned to a dusty rose. "I just—I was wondering—are you busy today?" she stuttered.

Peridot blinked. She had loads of homework, sure, but...

"N-no. I'm free."

"Great!" Lapis grinned, "Because I need, uh, help with my...art...project."

"Oh, um, sure. But you know you're the art person, right?"

Lapis shrugged. "Just come, okay? Around...I dunno, six-thirty?"

Peridot nodded, turning away so Lapis couldn't see the smile on her face.

The blonde somehow managed to finish all her homework by six-twenty, most of it being half-thought-out. She pulled on her comfiest sweatshirt and practically skipped to her neighbor's house.

As soon as Lapis saw Peridot, she pulled the blonde in, whispering, "Oh good, you're here."

"Of course I'm here," the green-eyed girl scoffed.

"Come on, we have to go to that creepy alley."

"Wh-what?!"

Lapis tugged Peridot out the house, from where she had come in, and started walking rapidly to said alleyway.

"I thought—what about your art project?" Peridot interrogated.

Lapis froze, cringing. She turned around. "I...uh...it is my art project?"

Peridot's face darkened. "Is this project for school?"

A nervous grin planted on the blunette's face. "Um...no?"

"Wh—not for school? What's it for? Why is it in the alleyway?"

Lapis slumped. "It's uh...art, for sure."

Peridot gasped. She whispered, "Have you been _vandalizing_ the alley?!"

"Please don't be mad at me," Lapis mumbled. "I just...needed a way to...um, release my feelings."

"You could've vented on me, Lazuli," Peridot huffed.

"You have enough on your plate already, Peri," Lapis answered. "Can I at least show it you?"

"Fine," Peridot crossed her arms. "But I'm still not happy about this."

Lapis smiled. 

Lapis sure had a collection.

There was everything, from scenery, to exaggerated (and offensive) portraits, to colorful (in more than one way) lettering.

"This is amazing," Peridot said breathlessly. "But why'd you bring me along?"

Lapis blushed. "I just...uh, I wanted to show someone. And you—uh, here! I made you!" she answered nervously, pointing and a spray-painted version of the blonde.

"Wow, one that isn't offensive. There were many qualities you could've exaggerated, but you didn't!"

Lapis mumbled under her breath, "They all would've made you look cuter."

Peridot's eyes widened, her face turning crimson. "Did you just—"

"N-no!" Lapis spluttered. "I didn't say anything!"

_Does she like me back?_

_Did she really not say anything?_

_WHY IS SHE STARING AT ME?_

"Lapis, I—"

Suddenly, a pair of lips were crashing on to Peridot's. Soft lips. Lapis' lips. The blonde, against everything she had wished for, pulled away as fast as she could.

_What's wrong with you? Why did you—_

"I'm so sorry!" Lapis stammered, stepping back. Her eyes began to water. "J-just pretend that never happened, I—" 

The blonde stepped closer. She rested her hand on Lapis' cheeks, and pulled in.

Lapis tasted like the ocean and Capri Sun. The blunette pulled Peridot in closer, kissing her back. She managed to pin the blonde to an un-sprayed section of the wall.

"H-hey," Peridot stuttered, pulling away. "We're not—I'm not-"

"Oh," Lapis stepped away. "Sorry about that," she mumbled, blushing.

_What just happens?_

"I didn't..." Peridot averted her eyes. "That wasn't just a joke, right?"

"What?!" Lapis placed her hands on Peridot's shoulders. "No!"

"I didn't know you liked me..." the blonde mumbled.

Lapis beamed. "It was pretty obvious you liked me, though."

"Hey!" the blonde yelped, blushing harder.

Lapis giggled. "We should probably be getting home."

"Yeah," Peridot breathed. "Let's go."

They walk back side by side, hands brushing together the whole way.

Lapis and Peridot. Peridot and Lapis.

It had always been that way, since they were kids.

They were friends, and so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end :)
> 
> SDJFHKJFSD THAT WAS SO RUSHED KADJHKJADH HOW DO YOU WRITE THESE KINDS OF SCENESDJSKHKJKF  
> i am so immature

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I fell down a pole attached to a rock climbing wall in third grade and that was pretty traumatizing  
> also in kg i got i trouble for rolling my eyes when i didnt even know what that was
> 
> Also I'm going to split each set of grades into chapters  
> I'm still writing and then they were roommates I swear  
> speaking of attwrn, sorry if I use the word roommates instead of like classmate or something


End file.
